The power Struggle
by teeney8040
Summary: Cordy runs into a familiar face at a club in L.A.


Buffy Summers was always a self-absorbed, self-righteous bitch. Always. Sure she acted like she hated being the slayer and having the weight of the world on her shoulders in high school, but let me tell you a secret...she loved every fucking minute of it. She got off on everyone following her around like puppies and worshiping the ground she walked on. That is a concept I am very familiar with, that's what my little high school clique was to me. It's a known fact that power, money and sex are the three top reasons for murder in our country and power was always something the two of us had in our own ways and totally got off on using.

It's always been a power struggle between me and Buffy and we always seemed to be fighting for the alpha female status. I don't have any retarded, diluted fantasies about ever being physically stronger than she is, because that's just stupid and it's probably a death wish, but I can beat her when it comes to manipulation any day.

Don't get me wrong, just because we don't see each other much doesn't mean the struggle is over. Like right now I'm standing at the bar of one of L.A.'s hot spots and I can see the slayer from here. She's about to shake her ass right out of her tiny skirt on the dance floor with some guy who's practically drooling down her barely there top. The multi colored lights bounce off her hair as she shoots me a smirk over his shoulder and she turns around grinding her ass into his crotch. That damn smirk makes me want to take my chances in a fight with the high and mighty slayer, death wish or not.

Some wannabe model boy comes up to me and asks me to dance, and I decide what the hell. He grins that stupid boy grin they always have when they pick up a hottie and think she's gonna fuck him. Yeah right, it's been a while, but not that long. He leads me to the dance floor and his hands drop to my ass almost immediately. I bite back the urge to roll my eyes and move his hands because I can see her eyes watching me from here so I move a bit closer and wrap my arms around his neck a little tighter. His lips start moving teasingly along my neck and for show I lean my head back a bit so he has easier access. My neck is my spot. Touch it just the right way and I'll be cumming in my shoes in three seconds flat. This doorknob obviously has no idea what he's doing so I don't have to worry about ruining my new Gucci heels tonight.

After a few songs, he offers to buy me a drink so we head to the bar. As we stand there, someone brushes by me a little too close to be accidental and I turn expecting to have to use my patented glare to keep some of the groping dogs at bay, but my eyes land on hers as soon as I turn. She smirks again as her drooling dance partner gets close and whispers something in her ear. She shakes her head, pointing over her shoulder and heads off in the direction of the bathroom, running her hand down his arm as she goes.

I mumble something to model boy and strut off after her, catching up to her just as she gets in line.

She gives me a smug smile as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Cordy," she says, her smile shifting into a smirk.

I roll my eyes and dig into my purse for my compact, I'm probably shiny from dancing with model boy and I begin fixing myself up again. "How have you been?" I ask, it's polite after all.

She shrugs and checks her watch. "Dead, you?"

"Half demon," I reply as I stuff my compact in my purse again. I take a seat on the counter as the slayer pees. She may be a freaking super hero, but Buffy has always had the bladder of a four-year-old.

"How long are you in town?" I ask as we head out of the bathroom.

Buffy stops suddenly and she grasps my hand, pulling me out of the club. I don't even bother protesting for two reasons. One, I wouldn't be able to get away if I tried, so it's kinda pointless. And two, the club thing was getting kind of old anyways.

I allow the slayer to drag me out of the club and into the alley and once we're there, she turns around and grins that perfect Buffy grin before she leans in and kisses me. Damn, I've missed that mouth. I can feel her grinning into the kiss, which cases me to grin as well. We pull away since our kiss has become teeth bumping together and we stand there for what seems like forever just staring at each other. It's so cold I can see my breath coming out in tiny little pants. I reach out my hand to her and she takes it after a moment and I pull her into a hug.

"I missed you," I murmur into her hair as I hold her close.

I can feel her nod her head and she squeezes me for a moment before she releases me. "You too," she says with a soft smile on her lips. Her smile shifts into a devious smile and she raises an eyebrow. "So, your place?"

I grin and nod, taking her hand again and we move back to the street to catch a cab. I kinda feel bad for our driver a few minutes later. We're in the back, giggling and trying desperately to keep our hands to ourselves until we get home, but it really isn't working. I blame Buffy of course...she's too damn gorgeous to keep my hands off for extended periods of time.

I'm not sure how we got down the hall to my apartment with our lips locked the entire time, but we somehow made it inside. Call it divine intervention, she's a champion after all and I'm working on my badge as well. Dennis was kind enough to unlock the door and open it for us, sensing our hands might be busy.

Once the door is shut, I shove Buffy against it and we begin kissing insanely again. I grab her top and try desperately to pull it over her head, but I realize I can't get the damn thing off unless I release the slayer's lips from mine. She's reaching behind me to unzip my skirt as we begin to move towards my bedroom. It takes us a while to get down the hall since we keep slamming each other into walls and doors, locked in a fevered kiss and trying desperately to get each other's clothes off.

She reaches behind me once I've lost all but my black thong and she lifts me up. My arms are around her neck and my legs around her waist as she walks us blindly towards the bed. Her knees hit the mattress, spilling us both onto the comfy, plush surface and my lips instantly seek out the skin on her neck. Her fingers find the waistband of my thong and she's tugging on it with one hand as her other hand slips through my hair.

I pull away for a moment and gaze down at the panting slayer, looking flushed and gorgeous under me and I smile. "What do you want?" I ask her teasingly, I think my voice just dropped an octave.

She grins her sexy grin and bats her eyelashes at me in that way that drives me crazy. "You," she tells me sexily. "What do you want?" she asks in a playful voice.

"I want to fuck you and then I want you to fuck me. I want you begging for me to touch you," I say trying to sound sexy, but it ends up sounding weird. I never really was good at all this talking during sex. I lean down to kiss her quickly, but pull away before she can deepen the lip lock any further. She pouts and I smirk, kissing her protruding bottom lip. "Don't pout, it causes wrinkles."

She suddenly grins deviously and slides her hand between our bodies and between my legs. My eyes roll back and my mouth falls open as my sweet slayer begins slowly pumping three fingers inside me. She pulls me close for a moment and rolls us both over so she's lying on top of me, her fingers still inside me. I lift one hand above my head and grasp a spindle on my headboard as my other hand tangles in her hair.

Buffy looks down at me and kisses my throat teasingly. Now see the thing is, she knows how to work my neck and she's teasing me with it just to be a bitch.

"Trying to talk dirty doesn't suit you, Cor. You know Faith is really the only one of us that can pull that off," she tells me quietly.

I open my mouth with a smart-ass remark for her, but she presses her thumb into my clit and all coherent thoughts flee from my brain at a frantic pace. Her lips find one of my breasts and she teases my left nipple with her tongue before she pulls it between her teeth and bites down lightly. I release the spindle and wrap my other hand into her honey blonde locks, pulling her closer to my body. She hits my clit again causing my hips to buck slightly off the bed and I can see her grinning. She knows she has me right where she wants me and at this point I don't care that she's winning out little power struggle, I need to fucking get off right now or I may explode.

I finally manage to detach her from my breasts and pull her face up to mine, kissing her furiously. She grins when she releases my lips and she moves her lips to my neck to do what only Buffy knows how to do properly.

Moments later, my ears are ringing and I think I may have gone blind, but I can still feel her fingers inside me, drawing the last of my orgasm out. She may be a bitch sometimes, but Buffy gives me the most incredibly mind-blowing orgasms I have ever had in my life.

After a few moments, I finally open my eyes and my vision clears leaving me staring at her watching me with a smile. My motor functions finally kick back in and I smile, pulling her close to kiss her gently.

"Good?" she asks with a teasing smile.

I nod my head and wipe my hair away from my eyes. "Nobody else can do that to me." Sure it might leave me a little vulnerable saying that, but we both have egos to boost and we both give as good as we get. I decide it's time to give as good as I just got and slide my body over so I'm hovering above her once again. Her eyes are bright from her drinks at the bar and her face is flushed and so adorable. I know, me and the word adorable don't go unless I'm talking about puppies or babies, but she always does this shit to me. She makes me sappy and to be perfectly honest I don't really mind.

We're both bitchy, we're both strong, we're both sexy as hell and we both know what to do with a woman's body. That's what keeps pulling both of us back into this situation. It's a different club every time, sometimes it's me that gives in first, sometimes it's her, but the game is always the same. We drink and dance with dumb boys to make each other jealous, someone caves and then we screw each other stupid. It's always L.A. and it's always my place afterwards. Always. Some people role-play to exude dominance or subordinance, we just play us and it works the same way.

I suddenly feel a gentle finger poking my ribs and when I look down, I see that damn adorable smile that injects the most addictive drug on the planet into my system and gets me all mushy. I lean down slowly and kiss her lips and begin trailing kisses down her neck. I move to her ear, which is her spot and pull her earlobe between my teeth and allow my tongue to trail the skin lightly. I support myself on one forearm and the other trails from the inside of her knee up until I ease two fingers into her. I smile when a tiny crease appears between her eyebrows and she bites her lip, closing her eyes and clinging to me tightly. I tease her ear again and kiss the soft spot right below it and smile when she moans my name. I kiss her chin and both her eyelids before I capture her lips with mine. Her tongue dances over mine in the sexiest of ways and I make a mental note to have that tongue put to good use later.

I ease a third finger inside her a moment later when she starts panting in short, raspy breaths. She's close. I talk softly to her, knowing she loves it when I do that and a minute later, her body goes rigid and she's drawing my fingers into her further as her orgasm jolts her hard. I pump slower, drawing it out as long as I can until she sighs happily and goes limp under me. Her eyes remain closed as she catches her breath and I kiss her lightly as I remove my fingers.

When her eyes open, she gives me a lazy smile. It's always this exact moment that I both love and loathe about our little encounters. That damn smile she gives me after an incredible orgasm makes my breath catch in my throat and my heart swell in my chest and I have to keep telling myself that I'm not in love with her. I have to smile back when her smile becomes sly, knowing what that smile means. In one quick movement, I'm on my back with the slayer above me, a moment later and that damn mouth has me again.

Three hours and combined I'd say about seventeen orgasms later, we're lying in bed. My head is resting against her stomach and she's playing with my hair. This part changes from time to time. We always stay up all night and talk. Sometimes it's serious, sometimes it's stupid and silly, but it's always all night. The next day we get breakfast, or lunch if we're feeling lazy and she goes home and I make sure to wash my sheets twice. Angel knows us both a little too well and that damn vampire sense of smell almost got us busted a few months ago.

Maybe it's our underlying need for a power trip every once in a while. Maybe it's just that we can't get any decent sex from the men in our lives, but one thing is for sure, I won't take any chances when it comes to keeping what I have with Buffy a secret. Sure, I may love her. I may even be in love with her, but it won't ever work out. So we get what we can from each other when we can and we just pray it never ends.

Just a random thought for a day.  B/C is my new fave couple right now although I'm working on some B/F and F/C stuff as well.  Keep checking updates for that stuff.  Lemme know if a sequel is desired, I'm thinking about doing one, but I dunno.  Thanks for reading.


End file.
